


I Know I've Grown, But I Can’t Wait To Go Home

by Bliss_ful



Series: Purpled and Dream as brothers bc why not [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Foolish :], Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & Foolish are siblings, Family Dynamics, GOD I HATE HALF THE TAGS WHEN TYPING IN SIBLINGS, Gen, Half-Siblings, Implied Relationships, I’m not a Dream apologist ty I just think family dynamics w/ him are cool <3, Just oc/oc tho and not even mentioned by name, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Poor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Sibling Bonding, Tags Are Hard, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: He’d finally found a family, and he appreciated it more than they’d ever know.Tales of Dream and three of his brothers, one he’d abandoned, one who’d left, and a family he finally found with the last one.♥︎♧︎Title by Castle On The Hills♧︎♥︎★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & FoolishG
Series: Purpled and Dream as brothers bc why not [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113257
Kudos: 40





	I Know I've Grown, But I Can’t Wait To Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sibling fluff!  
> +angst :(

Ranboo was his brother in blood, both sharing an ender-born mother but having different fathers, though Ranboo’s memory problems prevented him from truly knowing Dream, as the elder had chosen to purposefully stay away from the younger in hopes he’d be left alone. He hated children and the idea of having someone younger than him to take care of, as much as his parents (mostly his mother, neither his nor Ranboo’s father ever showed much care in anything) tried to make him help them he refused. He would not take care of Ranboo.

Endermen lived long lives, and enderman hybrid still had that trait in the form of never dying from age, practically immortal apart from lava, fire, and players murdering them, so it wasn’t like Dream could wait for the other to die and move on with his life. He couldn’t bring himself to care enough to murder him, instead, he distanced himself. He left the end, killing both his mother and his father in the process, they’d tried to stop his escape. He didn’t look back.

Purpled was his brother in danger. The other had grown up surviving and certainly wasn’t about to go soft now. Dream could appreciate that the other was not giving in nor trying to come with him even as they grew close. He didn’t mind being an elder brother so much to this kid. They fought side by side, in tournament after tournament. Even as Dream grew more well known, he didn’t drop the boy. In the end, to his surprise, it was the other who dropped him first.

To be fair he didn’t really drop him. Dream had been busier, and couldn’t focus on the younger for too many moments. He did try, Purpled was still important to him, but it wasn’t enough. The other disappeared one day and took everything he owned with him. Dream was alone again. He left and he didn’t look back.

Foolish was his brother in everything but blood. Puffy had in a sense adopted him, calling Dream her “duckling” and caring for him, even if he must have been not far younger than her. At first, he’d been against Puffy adopting the other, even if Puffy was insistent and did it anyway. He’d avoided both for a while, carefully worried he’d get attached to someone again. In the end, he couldn’t do it for long, the curious hybrid poking him any chance he got, asking him to go look for items with him, trying to give him small valuable in return, joking with him, and he found himself attached. 

He was almost surprised when the other didn’t do anything after a while, simply visiting him every now and then, asking him the same sort of things but down with an occasional affectionate hug or a few words on how Puffy was doing and how much she missed him. 

He’d finally found a family, and he appreciated it more than they’d ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my sisters birthday! We listened to Sweater Weather :))


End file.
